Tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrait
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: Au début des années 1820, Italie apprend la vérité au sujet de Saint Empire Romain-Germanique... Holytalia. One-shot.


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom ! Et même ma première fanfiction depuis trois mois…

Bon, comme le veut le genre, ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez le monde des Bisounours XD J'espère que malgré le sujet, que je trouve dur mais tellement intéressant, vous apprécierez. Et ce, même si vous êtes fan de GerIta (car je pense que ce one-shot et le GerIta ne sont pas du tout incompatibles).

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Hetalia __**©Hidekaz Himaruya**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrait**_

_« - Quand le combat sera fini, je reviendrais te voir._

_- Je t'attendrai. Je t'attendrai en faisant plein de gâteaux. Ne te blesse pas et ne tombe pas malade. Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons. Promet-le moi. Tu me le promets ?_

_- Tu seras toujours mon seul et unique amour !»_

Italie ouvrit les yeux et le songe se dissipa.

Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il faisait le même rêve. Ou plutôt revivait-il les mêmes souvenirs. Pourtant, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

L'adolescent s'assit dans son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Puis, il posa la tête sur ses genoux et lissa machinalement les draps.

Allait-il bien ? Que faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'il pensait aussi à lui ? Mais Italie demeurait sans nouvelle. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de se tenir au courant. Sauf qu'Autriche, pour lequel il était encore à son service, ne voulait jamais lui répondre. Autriche était surement encore plein de rancune envers les traîtres qui l'avaient abandonné…

Encore un peu endormi, Italie jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, plongée dans une lueur mordorée que les épais rideaux avaient filtré de la lumière du jour. Puis, il se leva en proie à une terrible nostalgie. Il ouvrit rideaux et fenêtres et profita pleinement de la douce chaleur de cette fin d'été. Une petite brise souleva ses mèches châtain et il huma profondément l'air matinal.

- Ah ! Ita-chan ! interpella une voix

Italie baissa les yeux et découvrit Hongrie dans la cour, splendide et élégante dans son costume d'homme, montée sur son cheval et revenant surement de sa promenade matinale. Elle agitait la main dans sa direction et Italie lui répondit de la même manière, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage.

- Bonjour, Hongrie !

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi, comment s'est passé ta promenade ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, tu sais.

- Je vois, je vois.

- Je file me changer et on se retrouve en cuisine, d'accord ? Monsieur Autriche reçoit pour le déjeuner.

- D'accord ! A tout de suite !

Hongrie hocha la tête et fit claquer les rennes. Son étalon noir partit au petit trot rejoindre les écuries.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut totalement disparu de la vue d'Italie, ce dernier referma la fenêtre et, tout guilleret, il alla se changer.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Quelques minutes après, Italie dévalait les escaliers en pierre blanche de la maison d'Autriche, avant de débarquer dans les cuisines, joyeux et pimpant de vie, toute nostalgie amère envolée. Il enroba son doigt dans la crème fraîche, se fit réprimander par un commis, haussa les épaules et rit tout en attrapant une tranche de pain. Puis, il se posa contre un meuble et patienta, fredonnant un air latin que lui avait enseigné son grand-père.

Enfin, arriva Hongrie. Elle achevait de nouer son bandana derrière ses longs cheveux lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net en découvrant Italie. Elle eut un petit sourire et finit par soupirer.

- Tu sais que Monsieur Autriche va encore te sermonner pour t'être habillé comme ça ?

Hongrie détailla de la tête aux pieds, un air légèrement amusé sur son visage, la robe verte, le tablier blanc, le chemisier à manche gonflé et les bottes à lacet. Italie se balança sur ses pieds, une expression tout à fait innocente se peignant sur son visage.

Peu importe qu'Autriche le gronde, lui, il voulait rester en robe. Il savait bien qu'il était un garçon et que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas. Pas même à cette époque. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Sans compter qu'il devait absolument porter cette robe. Tout le temps. Comment pourrait-il le reconnaître s'il s'habillait en garçon ? Comment pourrait-il se rendre compte que l'adolescent qu'Italie était actuellement avait été cette fille jadis à qui il avait fait sa déclaration ?

Hongrie le sortit de ses pensées :

- Et que fais-tu des vêtements que Monsieur Autriche t'a offert ?

- Ils sont dans mon armoire.

- Je vois… Alala, Ita-chan…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Puis, ils se focalisèrent tous deux sur la préparation du déjeuner.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Alors qu'Italie s'amusait à faire voler la pâte à tarte comme un pizzaïolo, Autriche débarqua dans la cuisine, tout retourné.

- Comment cela ? Vous n'êtes point encore prêt ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Autriche, lui répondit Hongrie, tout va bien et nous sommes dans les temps.

- Non, non, non ! Le déjeuner ne sera jamais prêt pour son arrivée ! Ô malheur, ô désespoir !

Autriche se laissa choir, car s'affaler lui était bien évidemment impensable, sur le premier tabouret venu et soupira profondément. Hongrie vint lui masser les épaules.

- Allons, allons, tout va bien. Tout se passera bien.

Autriche posa une main sur celle d'Hongrie et la remercia d'un sourire.

Italie reposa avec légèreté sa pâte et demanda :

- Au fait, Monsieur Autriche, qui vient déjeuner ?

Autriche tourna subitement la tête, comme s'il découvrait Italie pour la première fois, et ôta prestement sa main de celle d'Hongrie, les joues légèrement roses. Il se racla la gorge et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Hum… et bien… tu verras. C'est une visite qui devrait te faire très plaisir. Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

Le regard d'Italie s'éclaira soudain. Serait-ce possible que… ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent subitement et le temps lui parut soudain couler dans une affreuse lenteur.

Autriche se releva et fit remarquer, le ton tout d'un coup beaucoup plus froid :

- Italie… serait-ce bien une robe que tu portes ?

Italie détourna le regard. Autriche soupira.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de t'habiller comme un homme. Le temps de la méprise est passé. Tu es un homme, tu dois t'habiller en homme !

- Mais, je suis bien en robe. Et ça ne dérange personne…

- Si ! Moi ! Et je suis le maître de cette maison, donc tu vas m'accorder le plaisir d'aller te changer !

- Mais pourquoi ?! se rebella Italie, cette tenue est plus pratique pour travailler.

- Parce que tu es un homme. Va te changer ! Tout de suite !

Hongrie s'interposa entre les deux et tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Voyons, Monsieur Autriche, peut-être n'est-ce pas nécessaire de s'emporter ainsi ? Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un arrangement ?

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Autriche jugea la robe d'Italie alors que celui-ci commencer à rentrer les épaules, prêt à se rendre. Puis, Autriche se détourna soudain et déclara avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Fort bien. Mais qu'il s'habille au moins décemment devant les invités.

Italie enlaça Hongrie pour la remercier avant de s'en retourner à sa pâte en toute naïveté.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Italie s'éclipsa, sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre et sifflotant un air joyeux. L'adolescent était persuadé qu'aujourd'hui serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. On avait disposé sur son lit son pantalon, les collants blancs et sa chemise en coton marron.

Il grimaça : il ne le reconnaîtrait pas s'il s'habillait en garçon. Il en était toujours persuadé. Malgré tout, Italie avait promis.

Il soupira en ôtant la robe de son corps svelte et passa ses habits. Puis, fin prêt, il s'observa un instant dans le miroir.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de s'habiller de nouveau en garçon…

Il passa les mains sur son torse tout en se demandant s'il l'accepterait même en tant qu'homme. Par la suite, il sourit bêtement en imaginant sa réaction et ses joues rosirent. Il se mit à pouffer de rire comme un idiot, tout seul, en pensant à leurs futures retrouvailles.

Encore en proie à l'ivresse d'un bonheur à venir, Italie s'en alla tout pimpant de vie retrouver la salle à manger pour le déjeuner auquel Autriche l'avait convié, ce qui était en soit plutôt rare. Tout ceci ne pouvait qu'annoncer un heureux évènement. En passant, Italie croisa deux domestiques qui gloussaient :

- Ses cheveux sont d'un blond… si pur ! Ils sont à peine plus longs que la moyenne et tombent comme une légère cascade…

- Et ses yeux ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Ce bleu si intense !

- Oh, oui. Si profond, si mystérieux. Quand il t'observe fixement, tu ne peux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il pense.

Les deux domestiques avaient l'air bien rêveur. Le cœur d'Italie rata un battement et il le sentit soudain cogner si fort dans sa poitrine que l'adolescent avait bien l'impression que son corps entier allait exploser.

C'était lui ! C'était vraiment lui ! Il était de retour !

Il tremblait d'excitation et se rua à grande enjambée vers la salle à manger.

Quelques mètres. Quelques mètres et ils se retrouveraient de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, à pouvoir se dévisager, se sentir et se toucher.

Italie avait maintenant la main sur la poignée.

Ils seraient de nouveau ensemble. Et plus rien ne les sépareraient. Oh, bien sûr, il serait très étonné de se retrouver face à un homme, mais Italie était convaincu que tout se passerait bien. Il n'oserait d'abord y croire et puis… il suffirait d'un regard, ou peut-être même juste d'un sourire, pour qu'il puisse être assuré qu'Italie avait été cette petite fille.

Italie avait une boule au creux de la gorge. Ils n'étaient maintenant séparer plus que par une porte. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et sa main tremblait tant qu'il avait du mal à affirmer sa prise sur la poignée. Fébrile, il ouvrit la porte.

L'attente s'achevait maintenant.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Italie pénétra dans la salle à manger, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Autriche était déjà attablé et, en face de lui, son invité. Plus grand que dans son souvenir, accoudé à la table, France était à son aise.

Quelque chose se brisa en Italie. Il observa, la mine soudain éteinte, France. Toute angoisse disparut en un instant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Son sourire euphorique s'effaça.

C'était France.

Mais alors… où était-il ?

Italie tourna machinalement la tête de tous côtés, recherchant désespérément celui qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux siècles maintenant.

Où était-il ?

Sa gorge se noua mais il tenta de reprendre contenance en apercevant le regard de France et Autriche. Il eut un maigre sourire.

- Bonjour France Nii-chan, déclara-t-il avec tout l'engouement qu'il avait pu retrouver

Autriche écarta les bras, sincèrement ravi :

- Ah ! Quel plaisir de te voir ainsi ! Comme tu es bien mieux. N'est-ce pas, France ?

France sourit et repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Mais comme d'habitude, bien entendu ! Si seulement tu avais voulu m'appartenir…

Autriche fit la moue et France gloussa, conscient d'avoir énervé son hôte. Puis, le maître de maison se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Et bien, allons, ne reste pas planté là, voyons. Viens donc t'asseoir à table.

Italie hocha la tête, se dépêcha de sourire et alla retrouver sa place auprès d'Autriche.

Où était-il ?

- Nous étions en train de discuter de Prusse, informa-t-il Italie en avalant une gorgée de vin

- Ah, je vois. Et comment vas-tu France Nii-chan ?

France soupira.

- Ah ! Si tu savais, mon petit Veneziano… Napoléon m'a fatigué. Tu n'imagines même pas…

Il avala cul-sec sa coupe de vin et fit signe à Autriche de le resservir. Lequel pinça les lèvres, désabusé par tant d'impolitesse, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Italie se sentait gêné : il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que France soit là. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le voir, mais l'adolescent s'était tellement attendu à… à quelqu'un d'autre… Une ombre passa sur son visage d'ordinaire si souriant.

Ce détail ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de France et Autriche qui s'interrogèrent l'un l'autre d'un coup d'œil.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Italie ?

- Hein ?

Italie se colla un nouveau sourire enthousiaste sur le visage.

- Ah ! Oui ! Eh eh…

Pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, plus aucun bruit ne vint percer le silence qui s'était formé à table. France soupira.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Italie releva subitement la tête, surpris d'être ainsi démasqué. Il n'osa pas répondre.

- Ah… désolé. Saint Empire Romain-Germanique n'est plus.

Italie se figea.

- Eh ?

Sa gorge se serra.

- Tu devrais l'oublier, conseilla France en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu as déjà assez souffert, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux dans le vague, Italie ne réagit pas. Il se leva brusquement. Tout son être tremblait. Il baissa la tête, cachant de justesse son expression se décomposant, et quitta la salle en silence.

Autriche accusa du regard France, lequel haussa les épaules accompagné d'un petit sourire contrit.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Italie claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Son visage était déformé, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les émotions qui le submergeaient. Il se laissa couler le long de la porte et enfouit sa tête dans les genoux.

Ce ne pouvait être que la pire journée de sa vie.

Il releva un visage crispé où s'entremêlaient divers sensations. Son regard se posa sur ses vêtements.

Ces vêtements d'homme…

Italie se déshabilla soudain, arrachant presque les vêtements, les jetant dans un geste emplit de rage et de dégoût sur le sol. Mortifié, il resta un instant ainsi, sans rien d'autre qu'une peine naissante pour le vêtir. Puis, il attrapa sa robe et l'enfila avant de s'enfuir de cette maison où il avait patienté depuis plus de deux siècles.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Arrivé au bord de la rivière, il s'écroula sur la berge. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Ou plutôt, rien n'était visible. Et soudain, Italie hurla.

Il s'égosilla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, estropiant sa jeune voix d'homme mûr. Il en arrivait à tousser. Son visage était rouge, ses traits tirés. Il arracha l'herbe dans un furieux geste de rage. Il frappa le sol de ses poings, allant jusqu'à les égratigner. Sa voix se brisa sous les larmes qui affluèrent soudain, jaillissant, lui brûlant les yeux et lui ôtant la vue telle une armée de gouttelettes assassines. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il en avait des nausées il en aurait presque vomi. Son visage était inondé. Il avait l'impression tout à la fois qu'on l'étranglait et qu'on lui écorchait le cœur, qu'on le rouait de coups et qu'on lui arrachait les cheveux, qu'on le tranchait de l'extérieur et qu'on l'obligeait à garder le tout à l'intérieur. Quand bien même, il évacuait tout, absolument tout, une force invisible tentait de l'en empêcher.

La bouche déformée, le nez rougi, les yeux bouffi, il contempla un instant son reflet dans l'eau avant de brusquement ramené ses mains terreuses sur son visage. On ne pouvait plus que distinguer les convulsions qui l'agitaient et percevoir les reniflements. Entre les interstices de ses doigts se glissèrent des larmes sournoises, qui se saisirent vilement de ses bras. Et puis, petit à petit, il lâcha prise et s'abandonna au sol. Ses pleurs ne cessaient et se perdaient maintenant dans l'herbe foisonnante. Il sanglotait, suffoquait et reniflait bruyamment. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait plus rien que sa peine et sa douleur. Il croisa les bras sur son ventre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il tenta de retenir à nouveau sa tristesse mais elle explosa en lui, lui broyant le cœur, l'anéantissant de l'intérieur avant de s'extirper insidieusement de ses yeux endoloris.

- Tu… tu m'avais promis… bafouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblotante

**_oOoOoOo_**

Hongrie chercha longuement Italie. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'elle le trouva, assis près de la rivière, bien loin de la maison d'Autriche. Après que ce dernier lui ait raconté ce qui s'était passé, Hongrie s'était mise en quête d'Italie, tournant et retournant dans son esprit ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, toutes les belles paroles qu'elles avaient pu trouver s'étaient envolées.

Elle observa un instant la silhouette d'Italie : immobile, il paraissait presque serein, ainsi de dos. Hongrie n'osa d'abord pas s'approcher. Quand, enfin, elle trouva le courage, elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Italie sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Son visage était décomposé, sa mine perdue, hagard, ses yeux vides et éteints. Hongrie sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se jeta au cou d'Italie et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le put. L'adolescent se lova contre elle et pleura encore longtemps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! \o/


End file.
